neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Weilan (MIS)
Weilan is an Eastern mermaid who appears in season three of Mako: Island of Secrets. She is skilled with and Eastern Pod magic, she was born a mermaid but was forced to live on like a normal land after the water dragon wiped her pod out. Biography Weilan was born to an unnamed mermaid in late 1990s, and was raised into the Eastern Pod. Her grandmother was on the Mermaid Council and introduced her to Nerissa. Aurora set her sights on the Eastern Pod and a battle ensued between Aurora and the Eastern Pod for years. She was forced to move onto land with her grandmother when a Water Dragon wiped out the entire Eastern pod. Ever since the encounter of the Dragon, Weilan has been wary of living in the and prefers to live on land. Throughout Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 One night, Weilan encounters the Dragon and her grandmother sends her away for safekeeping. She goes to the Gold Coast in Australia and is welcomed by Rita Santos whom she and her grandmother had met before when Rita visited China. Rita introduces her to Ondina and Mimmi. Although, Mimmi does everything she can to make her feel welcomed and show her around Rita's house and grotto, the Mako Island's Moon Pool, and Ocean Cafe, Ondina takes an immediate disliking to her. Mostly out of for saving her student, being so different from what Ondina thinks is a real mermaid, her dry sense of that makes her seem hard to , and the of why she does not have a pod. As Mimmi prepares to introduce Weilan to her , Weilan is to learn that there are land people who know the existence of mermaids such as Cam, Carly, David, and Evie, who was also part-mermaid at the time. She is even more stunned when she learns that Mimmi's brother, Zac Blakely, is a merman and immediately interest in him. Upon being introduced to Zac, she shows him no hardship despite the previous between mermaids and mermen. When Ondina, Mimmi, and Evie leave for the pod's Full Moon Ceremony, Weilan remains behind, due to not having a moon ring. However, Zac suddenly has a vision of a water dragon face-to-face with Mimmi. Weilan was horrified upon hearing the mermaids' , so she follows Zac as they to Mako. Weilan warns the group that the dragon is harmless to land people but according to the Water Dragon is destructive to mermaids. It wiped out her pod and believes that no mermaid can stop and moon rings are useless against it. Following this, tension between Ondina and Weilan only grows as she blames her for bringing the dragon to the pod. Weilan tries to be patient with her and they make a , but Ondina is not interested. She even goes so far as to her by accusing her of not being a real mermaid, greatly angering and offending her. Weilan later finds the she seeks in Zac, who also grew up on land even though he was born in the sea and got off to a bad start with Ondina. The two of them quickly become very good friends and later when Weilan enrolls at Zac and Evie's school. Weilan and Ondina also begin to become friends after Weilan saves Ondina from being exposed by workers at the marine park who were the moon pool. However, they are not above wise cracking each other when the opportunity presents itself. Their respect for one another would grow more in "New Beginnings" when Ondina's moon ring lessons with Evie goes awry and cause her to be stuck floating in midair, much to Weilan's amusement. She attempts to pull her down only to fall into the same spell and they are left on their own when a panicked Evie leaves them to find Mimmi. The two of them are able to work together to restore themselves to the and admit to the other that they are not so bad. As the mermaids prepare for the dragon, Weilan is increasingly bothered by Veridia's that they can destroy the dragon with their moon rings despite her warnings of what took place in the eastern pod. She also displays of powerful magic that originates from the eastern pod including a called "Turn the " that causes any magic to be redirected back to where it came from. When Zac learns of this technique, he Weilan to it to him in the of using it to turn the dragon's power back on itself. Weilan is reluctant at first since it took years for the mermaids of the eastern pod to master it and they were still unable to defeat the dragon. She is eventually convinced however when Zac makes the strong point that he is a merman and may have a better chance of defeating it. Both of them also agree that the others, especially Evie and Mimmi, cannot know what they are doing for they would surely see Zac's in their as on his part and would do everything they could to stop him. Weilan proves to be a very stern teacher and the lessons prove much more difficult than Zac thought and he almost considers giving up. However, after many practice attempts and forcing Zac's hand by attacking him while cloaked, he is successfully able to execute and master the technique much to both of their . The two engage in a celebratory that is seen by Evie and she mistakenly assumes Zac is her. Although Zac is able to clear the , he does not reveal his and Weilan's plan. Afterwards, Weilan warns Zac that although his efforts to master Turn the Tide worked, it does not guarantee he will succeed against the dragon which he fully accepts. When the day before the full moon comes, Weilan and Zac make the final preparations to put their plan into action. She informs Zac that the dragon will appear in the where the moon rises and instructs him to lure the dragon to the moon pool to prevent it from escaping when he turns the dragon's own fire breath back at it. Zac then arranges a date with Evie at his place and has Cam to keep an eye on her and for Zac by claiming he will just be a little late. Meanwhile, Weilan makes certain the pod stays out of the way by Veridia into having the pod hide on the side of the under the guise that they will be able to attack the dragon under the element of surprise. Unfortunately, Zac's plan to keep Evie occupied hits a blow when Evie decides that she must the pod fight the dragon and comes with the exact same plan Zac does to prevent him from trying to stop her by having Carly cover for her. As Weilan sees Zac off before his fight with the dragon, Evie them. Realizing something is wrong, Evie confronts Weilan on what they have been up to the past couple of days. Weilan tries to get Evie to it, but she does not let up and she reveals what Zac is planning to do believing it is too late for her to now. However, Evie successfully deduces that Zac is going to the moon pool and after him despite Weilan's . In the aftermath of it all, Weilan and Zac's plan ends in total and Evie loses her tail in the process. Weilan is harshly scolded by Ondina and she considers leaving the Gold Coast for good, deeply for what she has done. She later runs into a she had met previously named Uncle Shen who attempts to her and convince that away from her will not them. In spite of this, still considers running away hoping the dragon will her but Ondina realizes she was too harsh and that Weilan truly was trying to help. The two then make up and their developing is restored. Weilan then apologizes to Evie, who decides to the of being an ordinary girl again and the group makes up. As the progresses, Weilan gradually begins to her mermaid once again. During the second half of season 3, Weilan and the rest of the group continue to search for a way to defeat the Dragon. Later, Weilan is stunned to learn that Zac and Mimmi are the of the Nerissa as they begin to share visions of a mermaid who Mimmi believes is her mother. Weilan then reveals that she had the chance to meet Nerissa once and she and the rest of the eastern pod her. She also revealed that Nerissa came to their when the eastern pod was attacked by a mermaid named Aurora and that Nerissa disappeared after leaving to her. Close to the season , the mermaids find a to defeat the dragon. While attending a of a named Rikki Chadwick, they notice a dragon bracelet that is associated with an ancient Chinese legend known as the Jiao Long Dragon. After a of the Jiao Long Dragon from Uncle Shen, Weilan notices a mermaid using the same bracelet against the dragon. Believing it can the dragon, the mermaids ask Riki for the bracelet, but she turns them away. The girls then enlist Zac's help to it, but the is ultimately unsuccessful. The mermaid then make a to destroy the dragon by unleashing the full power of Mako. Later, while paying a to Uncle Shen, Weilan learns an important regarding the legend from Uncle Shen. The bracelet did not kill the Jiao Long dragon, but broke a spell that a land was placed under that turned him into the dragon by an another pod of mermaids as for falling in love with a Chinese mermaid. Weilan then concludes that Nerissa may be under the same kind of spell. She and Ondina then make another attempt to get the bracelet. After finding Riki in the moon pool, they are eventually able to convince her to give them the bracelet. As the group prepares to face the dragon for the last time, they look on in as a magical storm conjured by the mermaid council begins to destroy the dragon. While Zac and Mimmi face the dragon and attempt to free Nerissa with the bracelet, Weilan and Ondina race to the moon pool to beg the council to stop what they're doing and give Zac and Mimmi a chance to save their mother. Their pleas prove when Veridia informs them that the magic they unleashed is now beyond their . When Mimmi and the dragon suddenly disappear, Weilan is horrified at the apparent of her but when she and a newly freed Nerissa emerge from the water. At Rita's grotto, Nerissa reveals that Aurora used a spell to turn her into the dragon and was sent to attack Weilan's pod on Aurora's . She also confirms that she had indeed followed Weilan to Mako in the hopes of seeing her children again. Weilan and Ondina then look on in joy at seeing their friends finally reunited with their long lost mother. Afterwards, Weilan into Uncle Shen's and fixes a piece of his he had been having trouble with to him for all the he had given her. It is then revealed that Veridia gave Weilan a moon ring to thank her for her help in the pod. She then returning to Shanghai to get the Eastern pod started again and is surprised when Ondina offers to help her, showing just how strong their friendship had grown. Personality and , Weilan initially clashes with Ondina, who blames her for bringing the dragon to Mako. She has hidden of and knowledge of an Eastern mermaid. Although she can be like Ondina, Weilan is a friendly loving mermaid who gets along with others easily. She is patient with Ondina despite her towards her. She also is friendly with Zac despite the previous history of mermaids and mermen, even becoming close friends with the latter. Weilan also has a side shown from the hard times she throughout her life. She is deeply hurt over the loss of her pod even a about it and later shown to feel expressed through tears when she causes Evie to lose her . While attending on land, Weilan shows immense talent in her , earning herself straight A's. Appearance Weilan is a beautiful young mermaid, with skin, eyes and hair. She is seen wearing her hair in traditional Chinese hairstyles and her clothing includes a lot of colorful and . As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an - tail with a matching orange-scaled . Mermaid Powers Weilan possesses the to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact with water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she has the ability to swim at a super speed, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and at depths no human being is capable of. She utilizes her magic with Chinese style and knows certain moves known only to Eastern mermaids, such as "Turn the Tide", a move to deflect magic, a spell to transfer knowledge (though she lacks the experience), etc. Weilan has all the regular and weather powers, and she displayed the powers of Telekinesis, Aquakinesis and Aerokinesis. Weilan also has the ability that all merpeople have to become herself invisible. Weaknesses Weilan has all the typical of an Eastern mermaid. Trivia *The name Wei means as a feminine name comes from 微'' "small" or ''薇 "rose." Lan is a Chinese name meaning orchid (蘭). *Her name was misspelled as Wai LanMermaids take over as Gold Coast stars as Pirates filming hits dry ground in one article. *After the Water Dragon was dealt with, Weilan expressed an interest in going back to Shanghai and the Eastern pod. *She has her own in Shanghai. *Weilan did not have any hardships with Zac, unlike other mermaids when they first meet him before. This is possibly because she did not grow up in a pod, so she wasn't taught to fear mermen like other mermaids. She even expresses a strong interest in meeting him when Mimmi tells her about him, suggesting she knows how hard it is to find one nowadays. *Although she's from China, Weilan speaks with an Australian . *She is the only mermaid that is not a former of Zac's. *Due to being an Eastern mermaid, she is immune to Snow Rash. Gallery References pl:Weilan (MIS) Category:H2O Characters Category:H2O Main Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Rita Santos Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Current Merpeople Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Eastern Pod members Category:Chinese individuals Category:Deflectors Category:Aquakinetics Category:Aqua-Cryokinetics Category:Aqua-Thermokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Atmokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Invisibles Category:Telekinetics Category:Volume Reductors Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:H2O Protagonists Category:Secret keepers Category:Orphans Category:Power Negators Category:Individuals by the Legs Spell Category:Time travellers